Kurt's notebook
Kurt's notebook (carnet de Kurt) est un document de ''Resident Evil Outbreak File#2''. Il peut être lu dans le scénario Flashback. C'est l'un des trois documents dont l'obtention est nécessaire pour déverrouiller la scène « A Glimpse of Truth ». ''Les autres documents sont : Doctor's confession et Administrator's diary 2. Emplacement Le document se trouve dans le bureau de réception de l'hôpital abandonné. Une caisse en bois doit être cassée afin de pouvoir accéder au carnet. Description Quelques extraits de journal intime d'un dénommé Kurt, qui a enquêté sur la face sombre de l'hôpital. Transcription Français= Plus j'en apprends sur cet hôpital de montagne, plus cette affaire me dérange. Aucune explication n'a jamais été donnée sur les morts mystérieuses de patients. Quant aux livraisons de médicaments, la vérité est trop bien cachée. La chaîne de pharmacies locales, "Drugs Inc.", trempe dans la combine. Aucun doute là-dessus. Les pistes sont de plus en plus dures à suivre. Que faire pour percer ce mystère ? J'ai un plan. D'abord, rassembler le plus de preuves possible. Des médicaments sont probablement testés illégalement dans cet hôpital. Je dois trouver des échantillons et ne pas m'attarder dans l'hôpital. Face à de telles preuves, ils ne pourront plus nier. Mais ce ne sont pas des amateurs. Je dois rester prudent. Demain soir, je vais aller faire un petit tour dans l'hôpital. C'est dangereux, mais je veux prouver qu'il y a d'autres valeurs que l'argent et le pouvoir... |-| Anglais= The more I find out about that hospital in the mountains, the more unsettling the whole thing becomes. Details about mysterious patient deaths are never reported and details on drug suppliers and routes are buried too deeply to uncover. There is no doubt that the local pharmacy chain "Drugs Inc." is entangled in the mess as well. The trail is getting harder and harder to follow. What can I do to get to the bottom of this mystery? I've devised a plan. First, I must collect as much evidence as I can. It's likely that experimental drugs are being illegally tested in that hospital. I need to get my hands on some of these drugs and get out. With hard evidence like that on my side, they won't be able to deny anything. But I'm not up against amateurs. I must exercise caution. Tomorrow night. I'm going to pay the hospital a little visit. It could be dangerous, but someone has to show them that money and influence isn't the only kind of power out there... |-| Japonais= 山奥の私立病院… 探れば探るほど、怪しさが際立つ。 入院患者の院内死についての詳細は公表されないし、 試薬の納入業者は二重三重のダミーを介して納入ルートを探れないようにしている。 事実上この街の王である｢クスリ屋｣がからんでいるのは疑いがない。 まともなやり方では、簡単に尻尾はつかませまい。 どうすればいい…？ これからの方策をまとめておこう。まず証拠を集めることだ。 おそらくあの病院内では、非認可の試薬を用いた違法な臨床実験が行われているはずだ。 現場を押さえるか、証拠品を持ち帰る事ができれば、言い逃れはできまい。 狡猾で組織的なやつらのやり方に対抗するには、 こちらもキレイ事ばかりをなぞってはいられないんだ。 明日の夜、病院への｢訪問｣を試みてみる。 多少の危険は仕方がない。権力だけが力じゃないことを思い知らせてやる。 Traduction amateur Les localisations officielles occidentales commettent régulièrement des erreurs de traductions, omettent des éléments, ou alors en rajoutent, à tel point que la nature de certains documents se retrouve changée. Fort de ce constat, voici ci-dessous une traduction française amateur du document en question, qui a pour objectif d'être le plus fidèle possible à l'esprit et au sens originel de la version japonaise. Carnet de Kurt= :Aucune date Cet hôpital privé dans les montagnes... plus j'enquête là-dessus, plus il me semble mystérieux. Les détails concernant la mort des internés n'ont pas été rendus publics, et ma découverte de deux ou trois sociétés-écrans ne facilite pas mon enquête sur les fournisseurs. Aucun doute ne subsiste quant au fait que cette "firme pharmaceutique" soit impliquée, celle qui dirige la ville. Franchement, ça ne va pas être une mince affaire de l'épingler. Que faire ? :Aucune date Je réfléchis à mes options. D'abord, je dois rassembler des preuves. Je pense que des expériences cliniques impliquant des agents chimiques illégaux ont été effectuées dans cet hôpital. Si je parviens à en avoir la preuve, je pourrai les exposer au grand jour et ils ne pourront rien dire pour leur défense. Mais si je dois m'attaquer à ces salauds, je dois mettre les mains dans le cambouis. :Aucune date Demain soir, je vais faire une petite "descente" à l'hôpital. Parfois, on n'a d'autre choix que de sauter dans la gueule du loup. Ils vont comprendre que le pouvoir et l'argent ne leur donnent pas tous les droits. Note * La société « Drugs Inc. » mentionnée dans les traductions occidentales est une pure invention. La version japonaise mentionne seulement quelques sociétés-écrans, sans les nommer, et fait une grande allusion à Umbrella, sans la nommer non plus. Galerie Pcsx2 2017-08-04 10-37-05-83.png Pcsx2 2017-08-04 10-37-06-87.png Pcsx2 2017-08-04 10-37-07-81.png Pcsx2 2017-08-04 10-37-09-56.png Pcsx2 2017-08-04 10-37-10-55.png Pcsx2 2017-08-04 10-37-11-56.png Apparition * ''Resident Evil Outbreak File#2 en:Kurt's notebook Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Outbreak 2